The Journey Through Time
by TCKing12
Summary: When Abigail finds Peter's (Me) time machine, she, Peter, Kimi, Kira, and Gaston go on a trip through time.
1. The Time Machine

**Chapter 1: The Time Machine**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, June 15th 2034"_

It was a sunny Thursday morning in Richmond. Now, Peter, Kimi, and Abigail were having breakfast in the kitchen of their house. Kira Finster and Gaston from Beauty And The Beast were also there because they were visiting. George wasn't there because he was visiting Chaz in Modesto, California.

Anyway, Abigail finished eating her food and she decided to look around in Peter and Kimi's bedroom. So, she got up and she walked into her parents bedroom and looked around at everything. After 5 minutes, she got done looking and was about to leave the room. However, as she got to the door, something under Peter and Kimi's bed caught her eye.

She walked over to the bed and she knelt down and pulled the thing out. When she had this object out, she saw that it was a small gray metal box. There was a lock that was connected to a chain that was wrapped around the box.

"Hmm? I wonder what this is." Abigail whispered.

She walked out of the room and she walked into the kitchen where Peter was. Kimi, Kira, and Gaston had already finished their food and they had went out into the living room to relax.

"Dad? What is this?" Abigail asked.

She handed Peter the box and he looked at it. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"This is a time machine." Peter said.

Abigail's eyes widened and she asked "What?".

"It's true." Peter said. He then took out a key and he put the key in the lock and the chain fell off. He then opened the box and inside was a strange device like Abigail had never seen.

It was a small black box with a bunch of buttons that had numbers. There was also a panel in the middle that showed that day's time and below the panel it showed a button that said Go.

"So, that's it?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. I invented it back in the year 2013." Peter said. He looked at Abigail and he asked "Would you two like to use the time machine?".

Abigail gasped and she thought it over. Once she was done thinking, she said "Yes!".

Peter nodded and he said "Well then, let's go see if the others want to go with us.".

Abigail nodded and she went out into the living room and asked Kimi, Kira, and Gaston if they wanted to go with her and Peter. They said yes and they walked out into the kitchen. Peter asked them what time they wanted to go to. Kimi, Kira, Abigail, and Gaston discussed it and when they were done, they turned to Peter and they told him.

Peter nodded and he put the time into the time machine and he pressed the Go button. When he did that, the five of them vanished in a flash of white light.


	2. World War Two Part 1

**Chapter 2: World War Two Part 1**

When the white light vanished, Peter, Kimi, Kira, Abigail, and Gaston found themselves in a time corridor. Various colors and images of different times in history swirled around them. Then the time corridor faded and the five of them were knocked unconscious.

_"Location: Tule Lake Segregation Center, California, May 24th 1943"  
_

Kimi, Kira, and Abigail opened their eyes and they found themselves somewhere in the desert.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked.

Kimi looked at her daughter and she said "I don't know.".

Suddenly, a couple of guards approached the group of three.

"Hey! What are you doing outside the camp?" a guard asked.

"What do you mean outside the camp?" Kira asked.

"In Executive Order 9066, it stated "to prescribe military areas in such places and of such extent as he or the appropriate Military Commander may determine, from which any or all persons may be excluded, and with respect to which, the right of any person to enter, remain in, or leave shall be subject to whatever restrictions the Secretary of War or the appropriate Military Commander may impose in his discretion". You 3 are of Japanese blood and Executive Order 9066 is meant for your race. So, we have to take you to an internment camp." a guard said. He then turned to the other guards and he said "Get them!".

The guards nodded and one of them grabbed Kira by the arms and handcuffed her.

"Grandmother!" Abigail cried out.

Another guard grabbed Kimi by the arms and handcuffed her.

"Mom!" Abigail cried out.

And another guard tried to grab Abigail, but the nine year old princess dodged him.

"How dare you try to treat me, my mom, and my grandmother like this! I am Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy and I demand that you let us go!" Abigail said.

The guards looked at Abigail and they started laughing. But, Kimi and Kira looked nervously at her.

"Girl, don't you know that there is no such nation called The Confederacy? And your not a Princess! Your just making that up so you can escape!" one of the guards said.

The guards then grabbed Abigail and handcuffed her and placed her with Kimi and Kira. When that was done, the guards led them away.

However, Kimi, Kira, and Abigail noticed that Peter and Gaston were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, 15 miles south off where Kimi, Kira, and Abigail had been, Peter and Gaston found themselves in the desert.

"Well, this is just great! We're out in the middle of nowhere!" Gaston cried out.

Peter looked at the hunter and he said "Calm yourself Gaston! We're not going to die out here!".

"How do you know that?" Gaston asked.

"We won't die because if you time travel, then you can't be killed unless if you are in your own time." Peter said.

"Oh." Gaston said. He then looked around and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Gaston looked at the king and he asked "Where's Kimi, Kira, and Abigail?".

Peter's eyes widened and he looked around for his wife, his Mother-In-Law, and his daughter. But, he couldn't find them. He then realized what time they were in and he whispered "Oh no!".

"What?" Gaston asked.

"I just realized what time you and everyone else had said you wanted to go to." Peter said.

"And?" Gaston asked.

"I just remembered that we're in the time of World War Two. Now during this time, the Americans thought that all people of Japanese blood were saboteurs and traitors. So, on the West Coast of the United States of America, they interned nearly 122,000 Japanese-Americans in internment camps all throughout the United States." Peter said.

"And why are you worried about that?" Gaston asked.

"Well, we're on the West Coast." Peter said.

Gaston's eyes widened and he asked "So, your saying that...".

"Kimi, Kira, and Abigail have been captured and sent to an internment camp." Peter said.

Gaston sighed and he asked "So, what are we going to do?".

"Simple. We're going to rescue my family!" Peter said.

"But, we don't even know where we are!" Gaston said.

"Or do we?" Peter asked.

He pulled out the time machine and he looked at the panel in the middle of the machine. He read where they were and he looked up at Gaston.

"We're in the state of California, about 15 miles south of the Tule Lake Segregation Center." Peter said.

"Do you think that's where they are?" Gaston asked.

"Well, when people get separated when they time travel, then they don't go far away. So, it must be where they are." Peter said.

Gaston nodded and he said "Well then, let's go rescue your family.".

Peter nodded and the two of them started walking towards the internment camp.


	3. World War Two Part 2

**Chapter 3: World War Two Part 2**

The guards led Kimi, Kira, and Abigail to some sort of camp. The camp consisted of tar paper-walled framed buildings that were surrounded by barbed wire and it had security posts.

The guards led them through a security gate and into a registration building. There, one of the guards forced Kimi, Kira, and Abigail to sign their names on a sheet of paper that had all of the names of the Japanese people who were being held in the camp. When they were done signing their names, the guards led Kimi, Kira, and Abigail into the barracks and to a room. It was a bare room that was furnished only with cots, blankets, and mattresses.

"This is where you'll be staying. So, get comfortable!" one of the guards said.

The guards then left the room and left the three of them alone.

When they were alone, Abigail said "This is all wrong! We should have never had came to this time.".

Kimi sat down next to her daughter and she put a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"Sweetie, it will be alright. We'll get out of here." Kimi said.

Abigail turned her head in Kimi's direction and she asked "How will we get out of here?".

Kira looked at her granddaughter and she said "Well, we'll wait here until Peter and Gaston rescue us.".

Abigail nodded and she looked down at the ground.

Kimi sighed and she wrapped her arms around Abigail's waist and hugged her.

"It'll be alright Abby. You just need to be patient." Kimi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Gaston were walking through the desert on their way to the internment camp. Using a compass that he got from his haversack, Peter was finding which way to go.

"So, how far are we from this camp?" Gaston asked.

"I'm not sure Gaston, but we're close." Peter said.

"Close? How do you know we're close when you don't know how far away we are from this camp? We could be walking miles in the other direction!" Gaston asked.

Peter sighed and turned around to face him.

"Your just going to have to trust me!" Peter said.

Gaston looked at him and he sighed.

"Alright." Gaston said.

Peter nodded and he turned around. The two of them then continued walking.


	4. World War Two Part 3

**Chapter 4: World War Two Part 3**

45 minutes later, Kimi, Kira, and some of the woman of the camp mended the uniforms of the new soldiers who would be sent overseas to the Pacific. For their work, Kimi and Kira would be paid 5 dollars, an amount Kimi and Kira knew was too low. Abigail was not there because she had decided to stay back in the room.

"So mom, do you think Peter and Gaston are far away?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. But, no matter if Peter and Gaston are close or not, they won't abandon us." Kira said.

Kimi smiled and she looked at her mother.

"Thanks mom." Kimi said.

"Your welcome Kimiko." Kira said.

Just then, the woman sitting next to Kimi said "Sh!'.

All of the womens attention were drawn onto an American inspector.

Good work ladies. Keep going like this and you'll be getting extra rations!" the inspector said.

And with that, the inspector walked out.

When the inspector was gone, Kira whispered "Thanks.".

"No problem." the woman said, smiling. She then said "My name is Kiyoko Hinata.".

"Nice to meet you Kiyoko. My name is Kira Finster and this is my daughter Kimiko Watanabe Albany." Kira said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kiyoko said, smiling.

"Hey, I have a friend named Kiyoko." Kimi said.

"Really?" Kiyoko said.

Kimi nodded and she said "Yeah.".

"Where is she?" Kiyoko asked.

Kimi then frowned. She knew that Kiyoko would never believe the whole time traveling thing, so she said "Oh, um, far away from here.".

"Oh, okay then." Kiyoko said, going back to mending the uniform she was working on.

Kimi looked down and continued mending the uniform that she was working on.


	5. World War Two Part 4

**Chapter 5: World War Two Part 4**

It was nighttime by the time Peter and Gaston climbed up a hill and found themselves facing the Tule Lake Segregation Center.

"So Peter, what's the plan?" Gaston asked.

Peter thought about it and then looked at the hunter.

"Well, we're going to go through the security gate, fight off any guards that we encounter, and search the barracks for my family. We'll rescue them and then leave." Peter said.

" That's a good plan." Gaston said.

"Thank you." Peter said, looking at Gaston. He then turned his head in the direction of the camp and he said "Let's go.".

Gaston nodded and the two of them got up and started walking to the camp.

* * *

10 minutes later, Peter and Gaston finally got to the security gate of the camp.

"Hey! Who are you?" a voice shouted.

Peter and Gaston looked up and saw a security guard in one of the security posts.

Gaston was about to speak, but Peter stopped him.

"Um, we have some business to do in this camp." Peter said.

"What business do you have?" the security guard asked.

"A rescuing business." Peter said.

The security guard then realized that Peter and Gaston were trying to break into the camp. So, he tried to warn the guards in the camp. However, Gaston pulled out his rifle and he shot the security guard.

Peter then placed a bomb on the security gate and he and Gaston ran to a safe distance. The bomb blew up and the gate flew open. Once it was open, Peter and Gaston ran into the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimi, Kira, and Abigail were in their room. They were just getting ready to go to bed when they heard a commotion coming from the hallway. So, Kira walked over to the door and opened it to find guards running down the hallway towards the exit of the barracks.

The other Japanese-Americans were also standing outside the doors to their rooms and they were watching the guards run by, wondering what was going on.

Kira noticed Kiyoko standing outside the door of her room, which was the room next to Kimi, Kira, and Abigail's room and she walked over to her.

"Kiyoko, what's going on?" Kira asked.

Kiyoko looked at Kira and she said "Well, one of the guards said that there was a break-in. But other than that, that's all I was told.".

When she heard what Kiyoko had said, Kira sighed in relief. She, Kimi, and Abigail were finally going to get rescued.

"Thank you." Kira said, before walking back to the others.

"So, what's going on?" Kimi asked.

"Well, from what I was told, there has been a break-in." Kira said.

Kimi and Abigail sighed in relief.

"We're finally getting rescued." Abigail whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Gaston were fighting off the guards that were trying to attack them. Peter was using his sword and pistols and Gaston was using his rifle. As they fought them off, the guards shot at them, but the bullets just bounced off of Peter and Gaston's skin and they didn't even feel the bullets.

Once they were done fighting off the guards, Peter and Gaston found the registration building and they searched the registration paper for Kimi, Kira, and Abigail's names. They found them and they ran out of the registration building and they ran down the line of buildings in search of the barracks. They found the barracks and Peter kicked the door open and he and Gaston ran inside. They ran down the hallway and they found the room that Kimi, Kira, and Abigail were in and Peter kicked the door open and they ran in. Kimi, Kira, and Abigail looked up just as Peter and Gaston ran in. Kimi stood up and she hugged Peter.

"Thank God your finally here." Kimi whispered into her husband's ear.

"Of course I'm here. We couldn't just abandon you, Kira, and Abigail!" Peter said.

Kimi smiled at him and the two of them shared a long, romantic kiss.

Kira tapped Peter on the back and she said "Um Peter, I think we should be going now!".

Peter looked at his Mother-In-Law and he said "Your right Kira.". He then turned to everyone else and he said "Let's go.".

The others agreed and they ran out of the room.

* * *

30 seconds later, Peter, Kimi, Kira, Abigail, and Gaston had managed to make their way out of the barracks and outside. But now, there were searchlights flashing through the camp, there was a siren going off, and many guards were coming out of the buildings of the camp.

"Let's get out of here!" Abigail cried.

Peter nodded and he and Gaston led them through the camp to the gate. As they did, Peter and Gaston fought off any guard that they came into contact with.

They finally got to the gate and they ran far away from the camp, so they could avoid any more guards. When they were a safe distance away, Peter took out the time machine and he put in another time and he, Kimi, Kira, Abigail, and Gaston vanished in a flash of white light.


	6. The Forest

**Chapter 6: The Forest**

_"Location: Unknown Forest, California, November 20th 1998"_

Peter, Kimi, Kira, Abigail, and Gaston found themselves back in the time corridor. When it faded, they found themselves in a forest.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw where they were.

"I know where we are." Peter said.

"Where?" Kira asked.

Peter turned to his Mother-In-Law and he asked "Kira, do you remember when Chaz told you of the time Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, and Dil got lost in the woods.

"Yeah, why?" Kira asked.

"Because we're at that time!" Peter said.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Peter said.

Just as he said that, they heard in the distance a snarl and screaming.

"What was that?" Kimi asked.

"That... was Scar-Snout." Peter said.

"Scar what?" Gaston asked.

"Scar-Snout." Peter said.

Kimi's eyes widened as he realized who he was talking about.

"Do you mean that wolf that tried to kill them?" Kimi asked.

"Yes." Peter said.

"Then we should go save them." Abigail said.

"I know." Peter said.

So, the five of them started running through the forest. They eventually came to a bridge to a ranger station. Also there were the Reptar Wagon, the baby versions of Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, and Dil, and there was also a dark gray colored wolf who was slowly advancing upon the baby Rugrats.

"Oh no! We have to save them!" Kira cried.

Peter turned to Gaston and he asked "Gaston, can you see if you can shoot Scar-Snout?".

"I'll try." Gaston said.

He took out his rifle and aimed it at Scar-Snout. However, just before he could fire, Abigail ran out and approached the bridge.

"Abigail, what are you doing?" Kimi cried out.

"I need to protect my future uncle and the others!" Abigail said.

Abigail finally approached the bridge and she jumped down onto the bridge. She was facing Scar-Snout and she had her back to the baby Rugrats.

"Alright, you animal! You aren't going to harm these toddlers!" Abigail shouted.

She then charged at Scar-Snout.

As she did, Baby Phil looked at Baby Lil and he asked "Who is she?".

"I don't know." Baby Lil replied.

Abigail ran over to Scar-Snout, but the wolf jumped right over her and headed right over to who it spotted. Baby Dil.

"NNNOOO!" Abigail screamed in horror.

Suddenly there was barking and out of nowhere came a younger Spike and shoved Scar-Snout away as the wolf stumbled over the bridge and fell into the river.

"The monster's gone!" Baby Chuckie said as all the other kids started cheering.

"Spike saved us!" Baby Tommy said.

Meanwhile in the air, a younger Stu Pickles was flying in his Daptar robot as he spotted the kids and Abigail on the bridge.

"Deed, I found them! They're over by the ranger station with a girl! I'm goin' IINNN!" Stu said as his robot crashed into the shed and got stuck in the robot.

"The Lizard." the kids said as the lights aimed to Baby Tommy as he walked to the robot.

"Pwease Mr. lizard, we wish we could go home to our mommy's and daddy's." Baby Tommy said as the robot fell into the bridge but luckily fell on to the wood holding the bridge and got Stu out as Abigail got to the hold.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked her dad's friend from the past.

"I'm okay. Can you help me out?" Stu asked.

Peter ran over and Abigail reached down to Stu with Peter's help. That's when a bunch of cars came and out came the kid's parents as they happily came over to their respected kids. Also, the sound of an jet engine sounded as a 14 year old version of Peter flew down and landed on the bridge in a jetpack.

"You're okay!" Didi said as she grabbed Baby Tommy and Dil.

"Come hear my little rascals!" Betty said as she grabbed Baby Phil and Howard grabbed Baby Lil.

"You're safe!" Chaz said as he spun Baby Chuckie around.

"Mommy, daddy!" Angelica cried out as Drew and Charlotte hugged her.

Then Abigail and Future Peter managed to pull Stu out from under the bridge as Didi came up to him.

"Oh Stu, you did it. You found our boy's." Younger Didi said as a watch fell from Tommy's diaper and Stu picked it up and opened it to see a taped photo of Tommy and Dil.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Stu said as his father Lou came over.

"Now who are you two?" Lou asked Abigail and Future Peter.

"Well, my name's Abigail." Abigail said.

"And I'm... Norm. I'm Abigail's father." Peter said, using a fake name so they wouldn't get freaked out. He then said "We were out exploring this forest when we came to this bridge and found those kids.".

"Well, thank you for looking out for our kids." Didi said as she handed her two boys to her husband and hugged them both.

The Younger Peter spotted the Future Peter and he walked up to him.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you from somewhere?" the Younger Peter asked.

"Um, no." the Future Peter said.

"Then why are you wearing my uniform?" the Younger Peter asked.

"Uh... I'm a really big fan of you." the Future Peter said.

The Younger Peter nodded and he walked away.

Then Kimi and Kira walked out into the open and approached the group. Gaston stayed in the forest.

"Who are you two?" Betty asked.

Peter noticed Kimi and Kira and he said "Oh, the younger female is Kimi, who is my wife. And the older female is Kira, who is my Mother-In-Law.".

"It's nice to meet you." Chaz told his future wife and future Step-Daughter.

"Well, how would you like to stay at our house as a way as thanking you for protecting our kids?" Didi offered them.

"We would love to, but we need to leave now." Kimi said to her.

"That's alright." Didi said.

"Yeah, but we hope to see you again." Kira said.

Peter, Kimi, Kira, and Abigail said goodbye and they walked off the bridge and into the forest. They met back up with Gaston and they continued walking. They eventually came to the spot that they had appeared at. Peter took out the time machine and he put in another time and he, Kimi, Kira, Abigail, and Gaston vanished in a flash of white light.


End file.
